Destination Unknown
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: A StoryPoem about Terra in Terra’s POV. Please Read & REVIEW! ON HIATUS!


**Title: Destination Unknown**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for no reason**

**Summary: A Story/Poem about Terra in Terra's POV. Please Read & REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. However, I do own this poem!!!!!**

**A/N: OK this poem/ story is dedicated to Tech-Man he reviews EVERYTHING I write and I mean EVERYHING!!!!! Ok so here's the deal on this. In the end Terra DOES become a Hero BUT while she is in the statue she is VERY slowly dieing away. Oh and she can still sense what goes on around her like the whole plaque thing a true titan friend and all that jazz she could still see that. So while she is dieing she remembers everything she has done. There are going to be flash backs and I may do some flashbacks in the form of poems. Oh and Tech-Man I have some POEMS on Terra and Beast Boy coming!!!!! But this is still all for YOU man!!!!!**

**Destination Unknown Chapter 1 Thoughts Of A Stone:**

Why is this taking so long? Why can't I just die? It isn't fair that I am stuck here in this stupid rock waiting to die. But then again maybe it is. After all I am a traitor. I guess this is just my punishment. Maybe this is my ultimate fate. My fate to die in the same cold stone that betrayed a city. A team. And a love. Now _this _is what I call cruel irony.

"**You've had doubts in the past. Made mistakes."**

**Said Slade while observing his stake.**

"**Yes,"**

**I confess.**

"**From this day forward, will you serve me and me only?"**

**I looked at him with that feeling so lonely.**

"**I will,"**

**I stated while standing so still.**

"**Will you obey my every command?"**

**He said looking down in frozen in the times of the sand.**

"**I will,"**

**Once again I stated so my promise would fulfill.**

"**Will you fight by my side forever?"**

**Knowing the answer could never be 'never.'**

"**I will,"**

**While up my back crept a chill.**

"**And will you destroy the Teen Titans?"**

**Slade asked as his voice tightens.**

"**I thought you'd never ask!"**

**I said while smiling cruelly at the exciting task.**

How stupid was I? I mean did I really want to destroy the only friends I ever had? Yes. At the time I wanted to so badly. It was killing me. I guess I thought that if I got rid of all the traces of the life I could've had then the pain would go away. I could go on living. I still remember everything the day I returned. It was fun. But, more importantly it was painful.

**I threw their car into the air and I did rejoice**

**However only one Titan could find his voice**

"**Terra?"**

**Beast Boy asked stupidly as if I was from some foreign era.**

"**Hey, guys. Miss me?"**

**Already knowing they would be far from glee.**

**Beast Boy just stood there with his mouth wide open**

**I think for once he is silent amen**

**This will be easy I say my eyes aglow **

**Then I hear the leader, "Titans go!"**

**During a fight that long extends**

**Beast Boy and I meet. He says, "Terra, stop! We're your friends!"**

**I glare at my former team member. **

"**I don't have any friends, remember?"**

**Hoping to hear a sickening crunch**

**I smile nastily at him and then I throw a hard punch.**

**After more fighting and trouble I did brew,**

**I come across the dark bird. "Don't make me hurt you."**

**Before I have a time and a half**

**I look at her and smile, "Don't make me laugh."**

**The tin can said, "Sorry kid." **

**But even he could not rid**

**Me when I was in a furry**

**Fighting Starfire she thought she won. So she yelled my name in worry.**

"**You always were easy to fool."**

**I said while being cruel and brutal**

**The Titans grew weary and fearful with every attack.**

**Finally the leader yelled, "Fall back!"**

**All obeyed**

**Except one. You stayed**

**Beast Boy and to this day I can't fathom why**

**Maybe you thought you could change me maybe you thought you could give it a try**

**Well it doesn't matter **

**Because after a few moments I saw you scatter**

You should have stayed away and then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe I wouldn't be stuck here in this hell.

Speaking of hell

Where will I live out my farewell?

Where am I to go?

Who will I say my hello

To? God? Maybe the Devil?

On a terrible level

I haven't a clue.

Where I'll make my debut

And it scares me

To an unbearable degree

Will I be stuck in hell never to make a sound?

Or will I fly free? Will I be heaven bound?

**P.S. CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE!!!!! This will probably be quite long just to let everyone know. Oh and that last un bold rhyme at the end Terra is saying that. So I hope everyone ESPECIALLY Tech-Man LOVED this. Please REVIEW I am DYING!!!!! (Cough oh no I see a bright light…help!)**


End file.
